The Dangers of love
by Haloixix13
Summary: Palkia Is hurt and GIratina thinks she has a solution. Giratina X Palkia mention of Dialga X Palkia. Disclaimer: Guess! Guest star of the DUN DA DUNNA: ALATREON!
1. Chapter 1

The Start of something

(INSPIRED BY Saf Dawnheart's stories)

Palkia Thought about HER alot.

After She And he had a fight there was alot of confusion about him hating her.

However Dialga and every inch of her glorious body was burned into a special place in his head.

The more Palkia thought about it the more sure he was that she would be the only one for him.

But she had laughed at him, saying he should grow-up a little before trying love. It had been like this for the last 3 time he'd tried to talk to her.

"Hey space boy," Said the black basilisk who snapped him out off his thoughts. He realized the meeting was over in the hall of legends."why you looking so glum"

"Oh no reason" Palkia said trying to fske a smile.

"Yea uhuh not buying it" She said with a smirk" still afraid of lightning"

"Yea Giratina, thats it" Palkia said with a sigh of relief.

"Well come by my lake tomorrow and I may have a solution for you" Giratina said proudly.

"Why are you only talking to me" Palkia said curiously" You hardly talk to anyone at the hall"

"because space-boy, you are the only one whos ever visited me" She said a little bitterly.

"Ok well see you around Gira" Palkia closed.

Palkia spent sometime in his realm waiting when he felt something enter his realm.

Palkia looked to find a blue dinosaur standing at the gate of his realm.

"it too early for this Dialga" He said with a yawn.

"I didn't come here to fight' Dialga said while straightening her stance.

"Well then by all means, come in"

"Thanks" Dialga said sarcastically

"So why did you come here, and no im not letting you use my halbeard to carve your name in another cave" Palkia said

"It was just two times, and thats not why im here" Dailga said slightly offended.

"First off all, it took forever to sharpen the thing back to perfect-sharpness and secondly why are you here" Palkia Said curiously

"I saw you talking to Giratina, and I just wanted to know what you were talking about"Dialga said

"Why not just use you _ever_ so powerfull time travel to find out" he said slightly upset.

"you know it doesn't work without being able to see through space" She said

"well just trust me-"Dialga snorted'-It wasn't anything important"

"I just dont want you taking advise from the wrong pokemon" Dialga said.

"Why the sudden interest anyway!" Palkia raised his voice.

"Because I need you to stay alive" Dialga said Raising her voice aswell" I dont want taking advice from the bitch slash devil"

"...I think you should leave" PAlkia said quietly.

"so just like that, your going to side with a renegade over your counter part who you've known for-" but she was cut off.

"LEAVE NOW" Palkia shouted causing Dialga to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry," Dialga said realizing she crossed a line she never knew about.

When the day finally started Palkia flew down to Giratina's lake. The water shimered and out she came in here gravity form and hugged Palkia.

" hey there space-boy' She said while sounding a little tired.

"Hey if you need some more time to sleep then-" Palkia started with concern.

"No no it *Yawn* fine' Giratina said" go to the Spear Pillar then go south about 200 miles, then go east and 10 to a cave, and dont skip any steps trust me"

"what am i looking for" Palkia asked

"they call him the Alatreon, destroyer of gods.' Giratina said" You may need to plea for your life but he will help you.

Well thats comforting Palkia thought

"And- someones watching us" Giratina said only to see a blue Dinosaur leap into the sky

**So what do you think**

**Giratina: Why Didn't I make much of an apearance.**

**Me: Because this is centered around Palkia.**

**Palkia: Who is the Alatreon?**

***Door explodes as a black dragon with two horns walks in**

**Alateon: that would be me**

**Me: Anyways*sound of crashing in the back ground* Quit fighting you two**

***I get scorched***

**ME: ANy...ways R&R* Collapse**

**Tell me if this should be a multiparter or a two shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey I'm back**

**Giratina: What's going to happen to Dialga?**

**Palkia: Please don't kill her**

**Me: I won't…..yet **

**Palkia: Noo!**

**Me: shesh this is supposed to be a GIRATINA X Palkia not a Dialga x Palkia**

**Giratina: What is your obsession with Saf Dawnheart's stories of us**

**Me: I just wanted it to end better and since the idea was abandoned why not do a MPalkia X FGiratina**

***Legendries start arguing with me***

**Alatreon: Hold it….we need him for the story**

Palkia looked at Giratina and said" You better go Ill talk to her"

"If she reports this we're both dead" Giratina said trying to mask her fear.

"What!' Palkia shouted as he lifted off.

"Just stop her" Giratina said before returning to her realm

Palkia shot up and tackled Dialga to the ground.

"What are you doing" Palkia said as Dialga got to her knees

"What _are you doing_" She said sarcastically.

" Getting over my fears now tell me" Palkia said with sternness in his voice.

"Seeing what you were doing" Dialga said sincerity in her voice" I couldn't help but be curious"

"So our talk didn't give you any hints what so ever" Palkiasaid trying to face palm.

"You Just seemed angry, so I had a right to be suspicious, and I was right" Dialga said proudly" Anyone who isn't Arceus isn't worth listening to"

" I just want to get rid of being afraid of storms" Palkia said before covering his mouth.

"You're afraid of storms" Dialga said quietly and mischievously.

"DON"T TELL ANYONE" Palkia said with sterness

"So how does Giratina know about it"

"When I was out on a report mission it was pouring and she let me stay in her dimension for the night"

"Oh so that's why she was so fuzzy toward you" Dialga mocked

"Just get out of here" Palkia snapped

Dialga flew away and Giratina came out of her dimension. She repeated the directions.

"Anyway you'll probably need to plea for your life" Giratina said with an emotionless mask.

So Palkia flew toward spear pillar and followed her directions until he got to a cave.

Palkia could tell it was special, because a small red Dragon came out and said" State your business"

"Giratina sent me" Palkia said slightly intimidated" Who are you, scratch that, What are you?'

"I am a Rathalos, lord of the skies" Spoke the dragon" Call me Blaze"

" Ok take me to the Alatreon" the moment Palkia spoke that, he wish he hadn't.

The Rathalos screeched and 10 Rathalos came out and tackled him. They dropped a hood over his eyes.

Palkia felt himself walking into the cave until they let go of him. Palkia stumble until he felt an abyss and hot breath snort on him.

Palkia pulled off the hood to find himself staring into a black abyss.

"Why are you here" a voice asked with ferocity.

" I have come to conquer my fears" Palkia said nervously.

The creature growled.

"What Fear do you wish to conquer" The voice said.

"Lightning" Palkia shuddered.'

"Very well" The voice said.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck right next to Palkia and he yelped.

"Hmm I think it needs to be closer" said the voice and a lightning bolt struck Palkia in the shoulder.

"OW!" Palkia yelped

"Oh stop you big baby" Said the voice

It was like this for the whole day.

Palkia landed next to Giratina's lake

She popped out and hugged him while blushing.

"You didn't tell me he was going to shock me" Palkia said a little upset

"Oh come on are you afraid anymore" Giratina questioned knowing the answer

"well er no" Palkia said quickly

"well then get some sleep" She said as she retreated into her realm

"Goodbye" Palkia muttered

He flew back to spear pillar to find a blue dinosaur wait for him

"what now" he asked

"What were you doing" Dialga asked

"none of your business" Palkia said defensively

"Oh Really, my partner's life is none of my business" Dialga asked

"Just live your life and ill live mine" Palkia said.

"Why Should I" Dialga said

"because, I don't want you in my business" Palkia stated angrily

" So what are you doing that is so important" Dialga asked suspiciously.

Palkia ignored her and flew into his realm to heal and rest.

Palkia woke to a disturbance in his realm. He quickly ran to the gate to find….a Rathalos waiting with a package

" I thought you were the Alatreon" Palkia said loudly

"oh me, no I am just a messenger for him." Said Blaze" he never shows himself"

"then how does he get food" Palkia wondered aloud

" he turns invisible" said the Rathalos as if it were obvious.

Suddenly Dialga appeared at the gate.

"Who are you" she demanded rudely.

" I am a messenger" said Blaze and he left.

Palkia found a package and looked at Dialga.

"I don't feel like-" Palkia said before getting tail slapped.

"Quit keeping secrets" she said

"After saved your life when Arceus threw a shit-fit, I think I earned the right to have a secret or two" Palkia said as if he were upset.

"Yea yea, but you better listen next time Arceus gives you an assignment" She said.

"Fine!" Palkia said" now get out of here"

Dialga flew off angry and Palkia thought he saw a tear in her eyes. Palkia wondered what was in the box.

_Meet me again_

_Times are changing and we must prepare_

The Alatreon

'man' Palkia thought with a sigh' I have to meet him again'

Suddenly he felt a presence back at his dimensional gateway.

"Dialga I said Go away" Palkia shouted

"Its not Dialga" Spoke a familiar female voice.

Palkia looked to find a golden Basilisk standing in the door way, or rather, gateway

"Hey Gi-" he was cut off by her barreling into his chest" what are you doing"

"I missed you" Giratina said

"It has only been, what , 12hours" Palkia said" And I was going to visit you to ask about this" Palkia gestured to the letter.

"Hmm, lets talk about it this latter, right now Arceus wants us at the hall of origins" Giratina said gesturing for him to put it away.

The walked in and Dialga was waiting for him. " Hey sorry I forgot to tell you that there was a meeting today" Dialga said with a smirk.

Palkia gave Giratina a glace that said _and they call you the bitch from hell_. Giratina smirked before turning to Dialga annoyed.

"Just get to your spot so we can get this over with" Giratina said.

"Hey Giratina" said Groudon cheerfully.  
"Please, leave me alone" She said before they heard Arceus bang his hoof(Talon?) on the white marble.

" The legendary meeting will now begin" Arcues said as the Legendries took their places." I sense my old enemy has become more active"

"Who would that be" Rayquaza asked

"He is regarded as the Alatreon, destroyer off gods" Arceus said" anyone who is associated with him is to be put to death"

Palkia gulped.

"Now Dialga step forward and tell them what you told me" Arceus said as Dialga Stepped up to a podium.

**Me: Dun dun daa**

**Alatreon: why was I invisible**

**Me: youll get your screen time don't worry.**

**Palkia: Why did I get shocked**

**Me Because I said so **

**Dialga: Why was I a bitch**

**Me: who knows**

**Arceus: Am I really going to kill some legendaries**

**Me: No…maybe**

**Arceus: Why y-**

**Me Oh look at that we're out of time**

**Arceus: *Mumbles* R&R**


End file.
